Recyclable metal accounts for a significant share of the solid waste generated. It is highly desirable to avoid disposing of metals in a landfill by recycling metal objects. In order to recycle metals from a mixed volume of waste, the metal pieces must be identified and then separated from the non-metallic pieces.